New Coming
by Ayame Akio
Summary: Akuma was a student at True Cross but had to leave due to her "mental heath". Shes back for a whole new year. She meets some old friends and new ones as she explores True Cross and all it has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sits on the train, her empty blue eyes looks at the approaching city, her long coal black hair rests in front of her eyes. The city looks so far away like she isn't moving, like she isn't going anywhere. She wasn't in any hurry, she didn't even want to go back. Her worst memories are there, waiting, waiting at true cross academy. Whispers of the demons around her fill her ears. She closes her eyes trying to ignore them. She remembers talking to an old man she use to talk to, she sees his mouth move but no word come out. 'What did he tell me….?' She asks herself. 'Why can't I remember?'

The train comes to a stop and she gets off. Her True Cross uniform flows with the direction of the wind. The uniform consists of a pink pleated skirt, white short sleeved tee and a big black bow with thin red and white strips. She walks blankly to the sidewalk where a long pink limo pulls up. She automatically gets in and shuts the door. "Well look whos back~!" Says a flamboyant man with dark purple hair, and goatee, forest green eyes, a very showy white suit and top hat.  
"Its odd that you'd be here to greet me…. Samael." She looks at him coldly.  
"Ooh what have they done to that nice girl that I have come to know and love~?" He says with a grin.  
"Hmp! Love. Right… as if anyone knows the meaning of that word…."

The limo takes off. "Still hung up about love never existing?" He leers down at her.  
"The day I find love you can hang me in chains and torture me till die." He looks at her again with a chuckle.  
"I'll hold you to that." He perks up. "OH~! I almost forgot! Do you remember what names I go by~?"  
"Johann Faust when addressed at school. Mephisto when addressed at the cram school."  
"Excellent~! It's like you never left~! Oh another thing just for the record. Did you choose to change your name?"  
"No…. I'm Akuma Tokimura…. That wont change."

They finally reach True Cross. She goes to a dorm. When she opens it, its fully furnished. "He kept all of my things here…. and dusted it… What an odd man…." She walks over to her bed and lays on it. They smell as if they were freshly washed. "He even washed my sheets…. " She chuckles and grips them. "Odd, very odd." She falls asleep for a bit and wakes up. She looks at the time. Her stomach starts to rumble and she puts her hands over it. "Nnnn….. Im hungry….." She straightens out her hair as best as she can. Her hair is a bit floofy and some strands are sticking up in random places, some are even curled. She growls and grumbles at her bed head and walks down to the cafeteria. There seems to be hundreds of students piling into the nice 'million dollar' lunch room. She buys her lunch ticket and then gets her food. She didnt quite notice what she was getting but she sets down at an empty table. She looks over at a girl with bright fire engine red hair that went down to the center of her back and bright violet eyes. She glances over at Akuma then looks her in the eye. Akuma follows suit. The girl gets a grin on her face.  
"Can you see me?!" She askes excitedly. Akuma is a bit confused.  
"Um yeah?" The girl beams brightly and stands. She lifts her arms and glomps Akuma.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~! Im Rayuki! Whats your name?"  
"Uh…. Akuma….."  
"Hi! We will be the best of friends~!"

Akuma stands and pats herself off. "Whats the big deal im sure a lot of people can see you."  
"Nope~!"  
"Nope?"  
"You see im especially skilled at being invisible." Rayuki chuckles then it turns into a laugh.  
"I have never heard of anyone being invisible!" Akuma yells.  
"But its true! Watch!" She runs over to a couple and stands in front of them. "Hi guy-" The pretty much knock her to the ground and they dont even acknowledge her. Akuma feels anger boil inside of her and runs in front of the couple.  
"Hey!" She yells and they look at her. "You dont have to apologise but at least acknowledge the poor girl!" The boy and girl whisper among themselves.  
"What is she talking about?" The boy whispers.  
"Ignore her shes that crazy student from last year." The girls words get to her and she freezes in place. She looks at Rayuki who is smiling sadly back.  
"Are you….. a real person….?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rayuki looks at Akuma with a pouty face. "Of course I am! I told you. Im just skilled at being invisible."  
"But someone must see you!"  
"You and a small group I've met since this morning. Their observant so thats why they can see me. You dont look observant, but looks may be deceiving~!" She giggles. "I have to go to class but I hope I'll see you soon~!" She says as she skips off like a child. Akuma watches her go with a confused expression.  
"What the hell….?" She whispers under her breath. She goes back to her food and eats what's left. She then heads back to her seemingly empty dorm. She hears footsteps come her way. She freezes in place and prepares herself. A women walks out of the shadows with long shimmering platinum hair, pale ice blue eyes, fair pale skin, and a long flowy white dress. She looks up and smiles sweetly at Akuma.  
"Miss. Tokimura?" She asks with a silk like voice.

Akuma stands there staring at the angelic like women. "Yes?" She questions hesitantly.  
"Im your teacher at the cram school." She hands her some papers. "These are all the notes you've missed in the year so far."  
"Oh." She takes them gently. "Thank you Miss….?"  
"Manchester. Victoria Manchester." She smiles again. "I hope to see you in class tomorrow Miss Tokimura." She walks out gracefully. Akuma watches the women glide away.  
"This place is just full of freaks." She opens the door to her dorm and lays down covering her eyes with her arm. She can hear more whispers of demons. The whispers are all mixed together. Its hard to hear what they all are saying. There are a few visible words but not much. She finally drifts off to sleep preparing for her first day of class.

Akuma wakes up really early. She yawns and feels her tailbone cramp up. She relaxes and a black tail comes from out of her pants. "Much better" she mumbles sleepily. She gets in the bath and relaxes a while. The voices have gone but her head still hurts. The warm bathwater helps sooth her sinuses and the headache slowly but surely goes away. She slips down so that the water is just over her upper lip. Her mind starts to wander and remembers that old man again. She tries to remember what he said but all she can remember is "they are….". 'Who are "they"?' She asks herself. She goes to the dressing room and hears footsteps out in the hall. She grabs her knife that she keeps in her purse She cautiously wraps her tail around her waist and hides behind a set of lockers. She can hear someone outside the changing room door.  
"Hey did you hear that?" Asks a male voice.  
"No what?" Says the other softer voice.  
"There was a sound in the girls changing room."

She hears the door creak open and readies her knife. She hear the bare footsteps of someone getting closer. After they sound right next to her she tackles the male and puts the knife to his neck. The male student is squirming and yelling. "AHHH YUKIO GET HER OFF ME!" She hears a gun click by her head and she looks at the other male. He has dark brown hair, almost black, and turquoise colored eyes. He has 2 moles under his left eye and on on the right side of this chin. Once she see's the moles she gets wide eyed.  
"Yukio?" She looks in his eyes. He looks closer at her and smiles.  
"Well its certainly been awhile, Akuma."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looks down at the navy blue haired boy with blue eyes that she was still straddling while holding her knife to his neck. "Rin!" She yells with glee. Rin looks at her and looks confused.  
"Uuuuuh…. Yukio do we know her?"  
"Ugh, you idiot. Its Akuma! She use to visit dad and she would play with us until she went home." Rin blinks a bit and then his eyes widen.  
"NOT YOOOOU!" He yells.  
"You're still upset I kicked your ass when we were kids?" She gets off him and he gets up.  
"You didnt kick my ass!" He yells in denial. Akuma and Yukio chuckles.  
"Sorry I attacked you. Mephisto said this dorm was empty. Of course he said that last year as well." She gets off Rin and puts her knife away.  
"Last year? You lived in here last year as well?"  
"Yeah. I was only here a week and had to be admitted into the hospital." She says sadly. "But I did my work and sent it back in and I passed despite my attendance." She smiles a bit sadly.  
"The hospital? What for?" Yukio asks full of curiosity and worry.  
"Sorry I cant tell you just yet…. but soon I promise."

Rin looks at Yukio. "As touching as this reunion is I have to hit the shower."  
"Go on Rin I'll be ready in a little while." Rin nods to Yukio and leaves.  
"If you need to shower you can-" Yukio grabs her shoulder.  
"Do you remember…. what my old man told you?" He looks at her seriously in the eye. She looks away and looks distant.  
"Im having a hard time remembering parts of my past….. I dont know why…. but there are just gaps and I need to remember….. Do you know what he told me?" He looks at her with a twisted face.  
"Of course I do I was standing right there. I cant tell you…. you have to remember on your own."  
"Please Yukio! I have to know! Its driving me crazy!" She grabs onto his shirt. "Please….. If you tell me maybe my memory will return…. If you know please….."

Her hand shakes and she tears up. Yuki sighs and looks at her. "You cant tell Rin….. not yet." She nods as she gulps. Her heart speeds and is beating in her throat. He takes a deep breath and exhales deeply. "Akuma…. you…." 

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm sorry its so short, but I think it leaves some suspense. :) Sorry hehe **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akuma stands there in disbelief. Her face is as pale as a ghost and she looks like she may be sick. "You're… you're lying! Theres no way I am!" She cant move. Its almost as if her legs are frozen solid.  
"Im not. You are-"  
"I dont want to hear it again!" She yells at Yukio. "How am I suppose to keep this from Rin?! This involves him way too much to keep it from him!"  
"I know that! But….. We dont know how much of a reaction it would have on his power. We have to keep it for awhile."  
"But if we keep putting it off hes just going to get pissed when we do tell him!" Yukio stays quiet. Hes knows shes right.  
"Alright we will both tell him tonight. I hope he doesnt freak out more than he should."

Meanwhile Rin is outside the door eavesdropping after his shower. "Teehee. Yukio has a girlfriend!" He snickers lowly to himself as he walks away. Yukio sneezes and sniffles.  
"You ok?" Akuma asks him.  
"Yeah someone must be talking about me." He rubs the bridge of his nose and then looks at Akuma. "I have to get ready for school. Will you be joining the Cram School again this year?"  
"Yeah. I wanna be an exorcist remember?" Yukio smiles and nods.  
"I'll see you in class." He walks out and leaves Akuma to herself she looks down and realizes shes still in her towel.  
"CRAP!"

The bell rings and she gets up out of her desk and packs up her stuff. She hears two girls talking behind her. "Isnt that the girl that went on a rampage last year?" One says snobily to the other.  
"Oh my gosh I think your right…. I wasnt in the class that day did you see what happened?" Akuma turns around and slams her hand on the desk.  
"Im sorry. Im attracted to gossip what was it you two are whispering about?" She has a dead serious look as the girl recoil and run off. "Tch…. bitches….." She walks to a closed door and pulls out a key. She puts it in the door and it takes her to the cram school. She walks down to the familiar door and opens it.

Everyone is looking at her including Yukio at the teachers podium. "Ah here's one of the new students now. Everyone meet Akuma Tokimura." Akuma looks at everyone with a face letting them all know that she didnt have a good start.  
"Sup." She takes a seat in the very back behind a guy with pink hair. She sits looking bored as Yukio continues to talk. She looks spaced out for a bit before the door opened again. She looks as Rayuki walks in brightly smiling.  
"Ah. Class this is Rayuki Momoiya."  
"Its nice to meet everyone~!" She says cheerfully with a wink. She skips to a desk in the middle of the room and every guy's eyes are on her. Yukio looks a bit irritated and only Akuma notices. She chuckles and watches Rayuki.  
'She said only observant people can see her. Maybe those with a temptaint can see her…. because they see more than the ordinary eye…..' Akuma thinks to herself. She smiles and giggles seeing Yukio get so irritated.

The door opens again and Yukio snaps out of it. A girl with long black hair, down to her knees, and forest green eyes shyly walks into the class. Akuma notices the familiar fair skinned girl. "Class this is Lulu Tokimura. Also Akuma's little sister. Shes a freshman this year so be nice." A guy with messy brown hair and a blond streak down the middle raises his hand.  
"Um…. if shes a freshman then how is she an exwire?" He asks.  
"She took the classes over the summer." Yukio answers. Lulu walks to the front of the room and gets out a notebook and a pen. Akuma smiles proudly at her.

The door opens again and another girl walks in. The pink haired boy talks to himself. "Damn a lot of hot chicks joining out class rocks~!" Akuma swipes her eraser and throws it at his head super hard it actually made a bit of a smacking sound. "Yeowch!" He looks back at her and she picks up her eraser.  
"Whoops," She says sarcastically. "My hand slipped." He has a dumbfounded look on his face and turns back around. The girl tried to keep her long brown hair in front of her face as she kept looking at her feet.  
"Class this is Alea Heart. Shes new to japan all in general. She speaks japanese but still be very nice to her." Alea makes her way to the back of the class and sits on the opposite side of the room. "Ok class open to page 230."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Akuma closes her notebook and packs up. She heads for the door when someone grabs her shoulder. Its the guy with the pink hair. Hes looking straight at her with lazy brown eyes. He just smiles at her looking nervous. Its like he was there and he didnt know what to do next. "What do you want?" She asks. He opens his mouth to nothing but fumbled up words. The guy with the blond streak pulls the pink haired guy away from her.  
"Im sorry about him he's sort of a flirt." The blond haired guy says. "Im Suguro but everyone calls me Bon, and this knucklehead is Shima. The guy behind me talking to Mr. Okumura is Konekomaru." Akuma looks at them and bows.  
"Its nice to meet you. Sorry if I seemed cold earlier. I can be nice if you dont piss me off." Bon sighs.  
"Understandable. Look if you need any help just let me know."  
"Thank you Bon. I appreciate it." Yukio walks over to Akuma with a dreading look.  
"Ready to go?" He asks dully.  
"As I'll ever be." She sighs. "Excuse me boys." Yukio and Akuma walk out. Bon watches them.  
"Is it just me or do they have the same walk?" He asks.

Akuma and Yukio are sitting in the dorm quietly. Yukio glances over at her with a million questions running through his head. "How long have you known you were a demon?" He asks. Akuma grabs a manga book and looks at the cover.  
"When I was admitted into the hospital. That was the first time I saw my flames." She says as she sits down with the manga.  
"Your hiding them well."  
"Well yeah. Ive been teaching myself how to control them. Not that hard."  
"How so?"  
"Your flames is like a part of your soul, a chakra if you think of it. You have to stayed relaxed and control it to do what you want, almost like its an extension of yourself like a third arm. You use it as a means of defence not as a weapon. If you dont do these things they will have a mind of its own and destroy everything."  
"How long did it take you to figure that out?"  
"A month. I was so scared of the flames they would actually burn me."  
"Thats just…. wow…."

The door opens and nobody even flinches. They knew that it was Rin. Rin looks between them and feels the tension in the air. "Whoa did you two have a fight or something?" He asks them.  
"No just a chat. Rin sit down…." Yukio went right to the point. Rin sits on his bed and wakes a sleeping Kuro.  
"What's up lovebirds?" Yukio and Akuma whip their heads around at him at the same time.  
"L-Lovebirds?!" Akuma yells.  
"Where on earth would you get that idea!?" Yukio yells.  
"I heard you guys in the changing room!" Akuma gets up and has the urge to slap him.  
"Akuma dont-" Instead of slapping him she hugs him tightly around the waist.  
"You moron….. you're…. you're my brother….."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rin looks shocked. He focuses his gaze on Akuma who is still holding his waist. He then shifts to Yukio. "Yukio….. what does she mean?" He asks unsure how to react. Yukio adjusts his glasses and speaks.  
"I cant speak for what Satan was thinking… but after mom found out she was pregnant with us…. Satan got someone else pregnant. She is the daughter of Satan." Rin looks stunned.  
"And your sister Lulu?" He asks.  
"Im not sure who her father is. But we have a brother too! I just dont know where he is…." Akuma looks sad. "Look Rin…. I havent had much of a family, Im actually really happy that Yukio told me about this…." Rin hugs her into his chest tightly.  
"Its ok…. its ok to cry…." His voice is shakey like he wants to cry too. "This is a happy thing…. it's… its…."  
"Rin…. Thank you for being my brother. Thank you…..."

She cries silently and falls asleep like that Rin puts her into his bed and covers her up. Kuro sniffs her and curls up beside her. "How long…." Rin starts off gravely.  
"How long what?"  
"How long have you known about her...?" Yukio looks outside.  
"About… a year now…. But technically so has she….."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dad told her just before he died like you Rin. But she somehow forgot. She said that she forgets pieces of her past…. I wonder if….. no… they wouldnt…."  
"What? Who wouldnt?"  
"She said she had trouble remembering her past. I wonder if this was before or after her admission to the hospital."  
"You think the doctors did something to her?"  
"Its just a guess. Right now…. lets just be happy she's here and safe."  
"Hey Yukio? Why dont we take her out tomorrow?"  
"Out? You mean to dinner?"  
"Yeah or something. Just to hang out!"  
"Alright." Yukio takes off his glasses. "Where will you sleep?"  
"Um… I'll find a place." Looks around the room. He sits on the desk and closes his eyes. Yukio crawls into bed and turns off the light.

The next morning Akuma's phone rings she sits up and gets it out of her pocket she looks and it says she received a text. She opens it up and reads it:  
'Dear Students, Cram school classes have been canceled for a faculty meeting. Enjoy your day off~! 3

Mephisto Pheles'  
"That moron. I'll save his number to bother him later." She saves his number and yawns. "Well no classes at all today…. what now….?" She asks subconsciously petting a sleeping Kuro. She looks around and sees Rin fast asleep on top of the desk and Yukio waking up. "Morning Yukio." He looks up and smiles.  
"Good morning Akuma. I suppose you got the text."  
"Yeah I was looking forward to just cram school." She chuckles nervously.  
"Yeah. Well there's always monday." He smiles. "I have to go to meetings all day, but I think Rin said something about taking you out today. He wont be up until noon so I'd stay around school."  
"Alright thanks Yukio." She smiles and gets up. She stretches and looks out the window at the brand new day.


End file.
